erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ekati
Ekati is a source of magical power in Erudite and the surrounding planes, helping power airships and casters alike. Properties Ekati is a special mineral that is forms when magic is used and energy is sent to the god of magic Maj. Leftover power coalesces and compresses into this kind of crystal every time a magic spell is used. A normal powered spell can only produce microscopic pieces of ekati, but large pieces can be made if the spell is fueled with enough power. Dragon dens are known to have ekati stalagmites from when they use magic, and they are one of the warning signs to turn back. However; most deposits of ekati were when Maj first granted the world the use of magic. This act of magic was so powerful that numerous, massive veins of ekati were formed in every plane. Ekati, because of its origins and creation, can hold and unleash magic. When ekati is first found, it already has magical power within itself. Depending on size, the amount of magic can vary from little to almost unfathomable. However; this is only a limited supply and a ekati crystal can run out of magic. However; it can be refilled by casters. Though most ekati crystals are used in airships, many are used by casters to store extra power in case of need. Unfortunately; Ekati can be extremely dangerous. If an ekati crystal is cracked, magic starts to leak out in the form of an almost unnoticeable silver mist called Majbreath. Any spell cast when in the presence of Majbreath becomes several times more powerful, usually when the caster does not want it to be. Even small spells like changing a book from tiny size to normal size in Majbreath can result in the book becoming massive. Also, if an ekati crystal is shattered or broken in some serious way, an explosion of magic ensues. Though the size of the explosion depends on the amount of magic within, even smaller pieces can result in a powerful explosion. An explosion from a normal sized ekati charm for a caster alone can destroy a house. Other types of Ekati There are three main types of Ekati. Magia Ekati is the one described above, which is the most commonly documented one of the three and has the most information. Eneran Ekati This type of Ekati neutralizes the gravity affect of anything it is used on. It forms the base of all planes made from ground and is sometimes seen on the top of planes which allows for floating islands, though these are incredibly unstable and often break apart or fall into the sea when a storm rips through them. This Ekati can be used on ships to make them fly and also can be used on people, although this could be very dangerous. Another effect of the Eneran Ekati is that it allows the user (or object being used) to travel through the ''Ether''. Parean Ekati Parean Ekati is the most strange of these three. Instead of using magic, or creating it, instead it nullifies magic or destroys it. This is the most hardest to find of the three, as no magic can be used to find it as the magic is destroyed. It is also the rarest, because not only is it the most scarce, but it disappears when it nullifies magic, though whether partially or completely depends on the power of the spell negated. Although, a major downside to using Parean Ekati is that it creates a gap into the Ether which cannot be used for travel, where it dumps the magic. If enough Parean Ekati nullifies enough magic, then a wormhole will open up between the planes, which could destroy the planes themselves if it is big enough. The only way to close a wormhole once its opened is to discharge an equal amount of energy that was nullified by the ekati in the wormhole. Trivia *Ekáti is Greek for Hecate, the ancient Greek goddess of magic. Category:Objects Category:Gems